Au-delà du temps
by Suu-kuni
Summary: L'amour ne connait pas les rouages du temps... Surtout lorsqu'il est sincère (Je précise, les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas à moi, ni les personnages d'ailleurs)


Fairy Tail faisait une remonté en apothéose, le public était en effervescence et la guilde hurlait de délire face à l'exploit d'Erza. Vaincre les cent monstres du pandémonium. Inimaginable.

Dans les couloirs des gradins, l'ambiance était tout autre, pourtant. En effet, la constellationniste de Fairy Tail faisait face à une silhouette, qui se fondait dans l'ombre des lieux. La jeune femme avait ses yeux chocolat inondés de larmes, ses lèvres, rosé, étaient pincés, afin de retenir les perles salées, qui risquaient de sillonner ses joues, dans quelques secondes. Une voix masculine s'éleva dans le couloir, donnant des frissons à ma blonde.

… : Lucy.. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu sais que j'aurais souhaiter que cela se passe autrement. Mais. Je ne peux pas rester à tes côtés. Ma situation ne me le permet pas… Lucy…

La constellationniste, baissa son visage, serrant les poings, alors que tout son corps tremblait. Deux bras, musclés, encerclèrent les épaules de la jeune femme, collant le corps de la blonde contre un torse, bien développé, alors qu'un visage se posait au sommet de la chevelure, doré, de la blonde.

La HEARTFILLIA passa ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. La voix du jeune homme s'éleva à nouveau, alors qu'il commençait à caresser les cheveux de la blonde.

… : Pardonne-moi Lucy… T'avoir à mes côtés, est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi. Je…

Lucy, _**resserrant sa prise:**_ J'ai compris… Ne t'en fais pas.. C'est juste que.. Ton départ est douloureux.. Un an et demi de bonheur.. Ça ne s'oublie pas..

… : Lucy.

Les exclamations de joies ne cessaient de fuser, alors que Titania ne cessait d'éliminer les monstres, à l'opposé, les larmes de la blonde semblaient ne pas vouloir cesser de couler, tandis que les caresses du jeune homme se faisaient douce, et avide à la fois.

Erza venait de faire l'impossible, vaincre les cent monstres du pandémonium, sous les exclamations de joie, d'une guilde en délire. Lucy venait de revenir dans les gradins, et c'est avec un sourire, un peu forcé, qu'elle se jeta, avec ses compagnons, sur l'écarlate, la félicitant de son exploit.

Les jeux continuèrent, s'en suivit le kidnapping de la constellationniste, ainsi que son sauvetage. La mort de la Lucy du futur, puis, les évènements de la porte Elipse. S'ensuivit la confrontation avec les neufs portes de Tartaros, ainsi que la dissolution de la guilde, puis la guerre d'Avalez.

Un an après les derniers évènements.

La guilde de Fairy Tail était en effervescence. Un bataille générale venait d'éclater, dans une bonne humeur caractéristique à Fairy Tail.

Assise au bar, face à l'ainée des STRAUSS, Lucy tournoyait la paille de son cocktail, alors que les yeux bleu de l'argenté balayait la salle, un sourire en coin, ornant ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment que la voix de la barmaid attira l'attention de la blonde.

Mirajane: Fantasia sera superbe, cette année.

Lucy, _**esquissant un sourire:**_ Hum.

Mirajane, _**s'appuyant au bar:**_ Ca ne va pas, Lucy?

Lucy, _**posant son visage sur son bras:**_ Si, si.

Mirajane: Ca n'en a pas l'air.

Lucy, _**esquissant un sourire:**_ Cette année, tu pourrais avoir un piano, Mira?

Mirajane, _**penchant son visage sur le côté:**_ Un piano? Pour qui?

Lucy, _**se redressant:**_ Pour moi. Disons que, j'ai quelque chose à exorciser, et je pense que le jouer au piano m'y aidera.

Mirajane, _**esquissant un sourire:**_ Dans ce cas, je te dénicherais un piano, Lucy.

Lucy: Merci, Mira.

Deux jours plus tard.

Les rues de Magnolia étaient décorés de milles feux, la population était rassemblé dans la rue principale, où des chars, sur lesquels, les mages de Fairy Tail, dévoilaient leurs plus beaux tours de magies, défilaient, émerveillant les nombreux regards, posé sur la parade.

Au milieu des nombreux chars, vêtu d'une robe longue dos nue, bleu nuit, fendu sur le côté droit, dévoilant de longues jambes, habillé d'escarpin à talon aiguille, dont une large lanière entourait les chevilles de la blonde, qui était coiffé d'un chignon sophistiqué, ne laissant que deux mèches encadrer son visage.

À ses côtés, Lyra jouait de de la harpe, tandis qu'Aquarus, faisait émerger un geyser d'eau, faisant les éclats lunaire se refléter sur les goutes d'eau, donnant un aspect irréel à la blonde. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés, laissant tout d'abord, la mélodie de Lyra s'imprégner dans l'air, avant que les premières notes de piano ne s'élèvent, faisant taire la foule, attirant même le regard des autres mages, puis, la voix de la HEARTFILLIA se laissa entendre.

Lucy: Il est temps se dire adieu. Nous ne seront plus, jamais, deux. Déjà loin me semble nos jeux. Si tu savais comme je, m'en veux. D'avoir douter.. D'un sentiment que tu disais, avoir en toi, pour moi.. Laisse-moi te dire, encore une fois.. Comme je te désire.. Au fond de moi..~

Aries apparut, faisant tomber une pluie de coton, semblables à des boules de neiges, en plus des quelques goutes d'eau, augmentant l'aspect féerique de la constellationniste, qui, à l'aide de ses doigts, parcourait les touches du piano, alors que sa voix s'éleva, légèrement plus aigue.

Lucy: Je veux être avec toi, lorsqu'il n'existera plus rien sur Terre.. Mourir d'amour pour toi autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire..~ Tu n'auras qu'à dire.. Et je ferais.. Tes moindres désires.. J'exaucerais..

Mirajane, qui se trouvait sur un autre char, plus en avant, fixait la blonde, dont les larmes sillonnaient, actuellement les joues, tandis que sa voix tremblait sur les dernières notes, ses doigts ne cessant de parcourir les touches du piano. La voix de la HEARTFILLIA arrivait même à faire pleurer quelques spectateurs, ainsi que certaines mages de la guilde, alors que qu'elle reprenait son dernier couplet

Lucy: Je veux être avec toi, lorsqu'il n'existera plus rien sur Terre.. Mourir d'amour pour toi autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire..~ Tu n'auras qu'à dire.. Et je ferais.. Tes moindres désires.. J'exaucerais..~ A jamais… A jamais~ Hai, hai.. A ja, mais..~

La voix de la constellationniste mourut dans sa gorge, tandis que les dernières notes du piano raisonnaient, laissant Lyra continuer sur quelques secondes supplémentaire, avant qu'elle ne cesse de jouer, également. Après quelques secondes de silence, les applaudissements fusèrent, tandis que la blonde ouvrait les yeux, essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Une heure après le défilé.

Après avoir rangé et nettoyé la guilde, les mages commençaient à rentrer chez eux. C'est là que l'ainée des STRAUSS intercepta la blonde, qui esquissa un sourire contrit, alors que la barmaid dédiait un sourire en coin à la HEARTFILLIA, tout en lui passant un bras autour du cou, tirant la jeune femme vers le bar.

Mirajane: Alors Lucy..?

Lucy, _**s'asseyant sur un tabouret:**_ Il n'y a rien à savoir Mira.

Mirajane: Rien à savoir..? Alors que tu nous a offert une chanson d'amour, avec des larmes?

Lucy, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Ca fait longtemps, maintenant. Mais je n'arrivais pas à…

La blonde serra les poings, tout en se pinçant les lèvres. L'argenté plissa des yeux, penchant son visage sur le côté, tandis qu'une lueur de tristesse voilait ses iris bleu. L'ainée des STRAUSS passa ses bras autour des épaules de la constellationniste, serrant la jeune femme contre elle, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Mirajane: Je suis désolé, Lucy. Je ne savais pas que tu avais vécu un amour déchu..

Lucy, _**répondant à l'étreinte de Mirajane:**_ Ce n'ai pas grave, Mira. Ça ne peux, qu'aller mieux, n'est-ce pas?

Les deux jeunes femmes ne dirent plus un mot, appréciant juste l'instant, resserrant même leur étreinte, étirant le moment sur des secondes, avant que la HEARTFILLIA ne quitte les bras de la barmaid, lui adressant un sourire doux, auquel l'argenté répondit, puis, la blonde quitta la guilde, prenant la direction de son appartement.

Lucy, venait de sortir de la douche, vêtu d'un long t-shirt blanc, lui arrivant au début des cuisses, les cheveux, encore humide, une serviette sur la tête, les yeux fermés, se dirigeant vers son lit, un léger bruit attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

Le regard de la blonde se posa sur la lune, visible depuis sa fenêtre, tandis que ses yeux chocolat se voilaient d'une lueur de tristesse, avant qu'un soupire n'échappe la constellationniste et qu'elle ne détourne son regard de la voute céleste. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se glisser sous ses draps, une mélodie et une voix, grave, lui parvint, la figeant, avant qu'elle ne se dirige, en tremblant vers sa fenêtre.

… : J'ai assez d'a, mour dans mon cœur, pour, éloigner tes peurs.. Je t'en prie, reste, auprès de moi.. Je ferais ton bonheur…

La vision qui s'offrait à la blonde, la tétanisa, lui coupant le souffle. Là, en bas de la fenêtre de Lucy, un jeune homme, à la courte chevelure bleu, et un tatouage tribal, rouge, mangeant la moitié droite, du visage, les yeux marron, fixait la blonde, sa voix grave, vibrante d'émotion.

… : Tu n'auras qu'à dire.. Et je ferais.. Tes moindres désirs.. J'exaucerai… A jamais. A jamais.. A jamais.. A jamais~

La blonde, qui c'était appuyé à sa fenêtre, esquissa un sourire, alors que ses yeux s'inondaient, à nouveau, de larmes. Un sourire étira alors les lèvres du jeune homme, tandis que la voix de la constellationniste s'élevait en retour, reprenant les paroles de la chanson.

Lucy: Au fond de moi, je garderais, ton souvenir.. Et je t'aime, rais, jusqu'à mon, dernier soupire..

Jellal: Je veux être avec toi..~

Lucy: Lorsqu'il n'existera plus rien sur Terre..

Jellal: Mourir d'amour pour toi..~

Lucy: Autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire..

Le silence tomba, doucement, alors qu'ils se dévisageaient, d'un regard tendre. La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tandis que ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le bleu plissa des yeux, amorçant un pas dans la direction de la constellationniste, mais la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva, coupant court à l'élan du jeune homme.

Lucy: Jellal…

Jellal: Tu m'as manqué…

Lucy: Qu'est-ce que tu…

Jellal: Est-ce que.. Je peux monter, Lucy? J'aimerais.. Sauf, si…

La voix du bleu mourut dans sa gorge, alors que la tristesse se lisait clairement dans les yeux chocolat du jeune homme. La constellationniste eu un sourire doux, alors, que, d'un signe de tête, la jeune femme invitait le mage à monter.

Jellal passa l'encadrement de la porte, presqu'avec précaution, alors que ses yeux balayait l'entré, avant de se poser sur la mage de Fairy Tail, qui refermait la porte, avant de se positionner face au jeune homme. Durant de longues secondes, aucuns des deux ne prononça un mot, puis, la HEARTFILLIA sauta au cou du FERNANDEZ, s'emparant des lèvres de se dernier.

Jellal, resta, quelques secondes, figé, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, refermant ses bras sur le corps de la jeune femme, tout en répondant, ardument au baisé, qui devint rapidement passionner. Lucy, crocheta ses jambes, dans le dos du bleu, alors que le mage plaquait son amante contre le mur, passant ses mains sous les fesses de la constellationniste, qui gémit dans le baisé.

À bout de souffle, ils s'éloignèrent. FERNANDEZ posa son front contre celui de la blonde, alors qu'il faisait des arabesques sur les cuisses de la constellationniste. La HEARTFILLIA, mordilla la lèvre inférieur du jeune homme, tout en passant sa main droite dans les cheveux du bleu.

Lucy: Tu m'as manqué, Jellal…

Jellal: Toi aussi.. Ça a été, tellement dur, de vivre loin de toi…

Lucy, _**fermant les yeux:**_ Tu ne repars pas..? Dis-moi que tu ne me fais pas espérer, pour mieux repartir.. Je ne supporterais pas, une seconde séparation, Jellal..

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, sur les joues de la blonde. Jellal lécha chaque goutes, jusqu'à ce que les larmes ne cessent de couler, puis s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme à nouveau, avant de s'éloigner, prenant la direction du lit, sur lequel il allongea son amante, tout en se glissant entre les jambes de Lucy.

Jellal: Je ne repars plus, Lucy.. Je reste là.. Avec toi…

Le jeune homme avait fait remonter ses mains, alors qu'il embrassait le cou, ainsi que la mâchoire de la blonde, qui avait replier ses jambes, de part et d'autre du corps de Jellal, alors qu'elle faisait remonter le haut de son amant, dont la voix s'éleva, rauque, à l'oreille gauche de la jeune femme.

Jellal: Je t'aime, Lucy..


End file.
